


All Nighters

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at each other in the late hours of the night becomes a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's 3AM on a Wednesday and Yongsun jolts awake in the company's dance studio, bleary and confused.

 

_Where? When did I fall asleep?_

 

She looks around groggily, the remnants of sleep still clinging onto her eyelashes. A yawn threatens to escape her and she shivers, but she manages to hold it in. Yongsun realises she's not alone and her gaze settles on the figure in the middle of the room.

 

Byulyi.

 

The younger girl is panting heavily. She leans forward to catch her breath. Soft music plays in the background as she stands straight and stumbles a bit, rolling her joints as she regains her balance and takes in deep breaths. Byulyi doesn't seem to notice Yongsun staring at her.

 

She goes into position once again. All Byulyi can see is herself in the mirror. She closes her eyes. The quiet hum of the air-conditioner, the dim light illuminating the room, the ache in her legs from hours of practice all but disappear completely into the background. There is only her and the music.

 

Yongsun quietly watches through all this, wide awake now. Her eyes trace every powerful move Byulyi makes, every fluid transition, every drop of perspiration that glides down her face. Yongsun memorises the way she wipes them away, the way her eyes lock onto herself in the mirror, searching for imperfections, searching for the mistakes she's sure she's made and Yongsun almost opens her mouth to tell her that _no, that was perfect, you've worked so hard, don't look at yourself that way._

 

But she doesn't. It would be a sin to make any sound in the presence of such raw passion.

 

Instead, Yongsun watches and learns and engulfs herself in the magic that is Moon Byulyi.


	2. In the Recording Studio

Byulyi wonders whether Yongsun realises.

 

The two of them are sitting in the recording studio, alone. Yongsun is curled up on a chair and leaning on the wall, staring at papers with a million written words and humming along to silent music only she can hear. Byulyi herself is sitting on the sofa, cross-legged, a pencil carelessly tucked behind an ear. Her own papers are draped all over the sofa, strewn about in a code only she’d be able to decipher. She glances up for the fifth time in the past 8 minutes (she's been counting) to look at Yongsun's face.

 

Byulyi can’t bring herself to look away as Yongsun’s lips part slightly, pink tongue darting cutely. She notices the small details, like the way the older girl’s foot taps lightly against the chair, the way she nods her head to an imaginary tune and how her eyes skim the parchment in her hands hungrily; analyzing the lyrics, criticising her work, calculating the harmony of the song. (Well, Byulyi isn't exactly sure what Yongsun's actually doing but she knows it's something cool and difficult).

 

The younger girl feels pride spread across her body at this. She gives up completely on finishing her rap for the moment, collects her papers and dumps them in her small bag, choosing instead to bask in the other girl’s presence.

 

Her heart almost stops when Yongsun’s voice suddenly fills the room, slow and hauntingly soft. Byulyi thinks that maybe her staring might be a little too obvious now; that her face is too red, that her ears have been blessed by Yongsun’s singing, that she’s one of the luckiest people alive to listen to this.

 

Byulyi doesn’t make a single sound, instead closing her eyes and immersing herself in the voice she wishes to listen to for the rest of their days.


	3. On the Living Room Floor

She's being too obvious, she knows.

The staring has gotten more frequent and Yongsun doesn't know how to stop. Her eyes keep finding their way to Byulyi despite her best efforts, and although she knows it's only a matter of time before she's caught, she does it anyway.

(She doesn't have a choice; she can't stop now, not when Byulyi's wearing that baggy, long-sleeved black shirt that hides everything and nothing and _goddamn it Yongsun, stop yourself before she notices_ , she scolds herself).

They're sitting on the floor in her living room, nursing mugs of warm chocolate and enjoying each other's company. Wheein and Hwasa are hanging out in Byulyi's apartment after kicking her out and making such a ruckus Yongsun is sure they'll be yelled at by the landlady.

Which leads to the current situation.

The silence between them is natural and automatically makes Yongsun's heart calm, something she is grateful for, because she can't go by 5 minutes without glancing at Byulyi and hearing her own heartbeat speed up in seconds. Yongsun watches, transfixed, as Byulyi brings the mug to her lips and gulps down the sweet liquid. Yongsun's gaze follows as Byuyi swallows. She knows her face is red; Yongsun can feel her cheeks growing hot when Byulyi slowly trails her tongue over her lips, licking away the soft, white foam that settles on them.

\---

_The door bell rings several times and there are frantic knocks at the door before Yongsun rushes out the kitchen, ready to chastise whoever it is that's ruining her peace._

_She opens it only to be greeted by a shivering Byulyi dressed in a shirt and boxers and for a brief moment, Yongsun wonders if she's having another delusion. Before she can say anything, Byulyi speaks._

_"Those two threw me out. I don't know why. I can't feel my fingers. Please let me in."_

_The freezing girl's sentences are clipped and short. Yongsun realises that Byulyi's teeth are chattering, once she manages to pry her eyes away from her legs, and she quickly ushers her in._

\---

"You're staring again."

Byulyi's face is centimetres away from her own, eyes looking straight into hers, and Yongsun is forcefully pulled away from reminiscing. It takes her a few moments to comprehend the situation.

1\. Byulyi's face is really close. 

2\. Byulyi caught her staring.

3\. Byulyi knows that this isn't the first time.

4\. Byulyi is really, really, _really_ close.

Yongsun's brain reboots and she jerks her head back violently, quickly turns the other way so that the younger girl can't see how quickly her face is turning crimson, or how her eyes are wide open and shining,

or how she can't wipe away the stupidly wide grin off her face.

"Don't be so obvious next time, Yongsun."

Yongsun can hear the teasing in Byulyi's voice.

"Shut up."

Her voice is shaky and Byulyi laughs when she hears it. Yongsun sets her mug down on the coffee table next to them as quickly as humanely possible and proceeds to punch Byulyi in the shoulder several times in rapid succession before running away.

Byulyi shrieks in pain and chases after her, which results in a game of catch that lasts for a good hour or so, ending only when they both call a truce and collapse on Yongsun's bed, spent and sore from hitting each other. 

"That was fun." Yongsun says. Her head rests nicely on Byulyi's arm.

"Everything's fun when I do it with you."

"You know, I think I still have one good punch in me-" 

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up!"

Byulyi quickly pulls away to defend herself and Yongsun rolls her eyes. She drags Byulyi back to her to cuddle and convinces herself that the only reason Byulyi's heart is beating that fast is because of all the running they did.

Yongsun falls asleep to Byulyi's warmth and the hand gently stroking her hair and dreams of warm chocolate eyes and a pair of soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I dont know where Im going with this. this is unedited, i'll edit it for spelling and grammar mistakes soon... so if u see any let me know yeah?


	4. At the Convenience Store

"Oh, this looks good."

"Not the only thing that looks good here."

Yongsun makes a face and Byulyi laughs.

She casually hooks her arm around Yongsun's waist and buries her face into her neck, mouth almost touching skin and Yongsun pulls away quickly, face flushing red. Byulyi's grins and waggles her eyebrows.

"No. Don't even say a word." Yongsun cuts her off before she can even begin and she rolls her eyes. "Let's just get this done and over with. We don't want those two to starve."

"After what they did to me last week, I say let them starve." Byulyi says. 

It's 1AM and the four of them have been practicing their choreography for their upcoming comeback. It's exhausting and honestly, the last thing Byulyi wants to do is go out but it was a majority vote.

\---

_“Come on Byul, we’re the older ones here and these two are absolutely hopeless when it comes to picking what we want.”_

_“We?”_

_“You can’t expect me to go alone!”_

_“That’s exactly what I expected!”_

_“Moon Byulyi.”_

_“Alright, alright, I’ll go!”_

_\--_

Yongsun bites her teeth to stop a smile from blossoming on her face. Byulyi's gaze softens at this and she leans back a little, eyes tracing Yongsun's profile as she picks out the snacks for Wheein and Hwasa.

She doesn’t say anything about Byulyi’s blatant admiration of her.

It's become sort of a routine between them. They stare more now, admiring each other and Byulyi takes advantage of this in the greasiest ways possible. She embarrasses Yongsun with shameless compliments and affectionate touches which almost  _always_  results in a violent reaction and a tomato-red leader. Which is not enough to discourage her from doing it again, much to Yongsun’s chagrin.

Yongsun, on the other hand, isn’t as shameless. She tries to make it as subtle as possible, although Byulyi always notices because Yongsun’s gaze is one that can pierce through steel. Her touches are rare (its usually Byulyi who initiates that kind of stuff) but when it does happen, it’s always soft and warm and Byulyi is the one who ends up speechless.

Byulyi mindlessly follows Yongsun as they walk around the store, her head swimming with thoughts about Yongsun even though the real person is right in front of her. She studies Yongsun for the thousandth time, and she feels her heart constrict.

It’s a feeling she’s gotten used to for a long time.

“I love you.” Byulyi blurts out. Yongsun whirls around to look at her with wide eyes and pursed lips. Byulyi comes to her senses and realises that they’re now at the register as the cashier’s mouth falls open in shock.

The most awkward silence ever stretches out among them. The background music playing in the store being the only sound she can hear right now, except for the pounding in her ears. She dimly recognises the song from all those times Hwasa has made her listen to jazz. Yongsun is still looking at her, unblinking, frozen.

“Th-that’ll be $26.30.” The cashier quickly says, eyes darting between Byulyi and Yongsun, almost anticipating what will happen next.

“This song.” Both Yongsun and the cashier flinch.

“Wh-what?” Yongsun says, voice weak. Byulyi motions to the speakers on the ceiling. The two girls in front of her look up.

_“I love you baby, and if its quite alright, I need you baby-“_ She mimics the song playing in the store. “What song is this? I’ve heard it before.”

“Oh. Um, oh so that’s what you- oh okay. Okay.” Yongsun stumbles over her words and bites her lip again. She almost looks disappointed. The cashier looks even more disappointed and Byulyi swallows back the laugh rising up her throat.

“What did you think I meant?” She smiles at Yongsun teasingly, who proceeds to turn red again (Byulyi wonders how her face goes red so quickly) and slaps a bunch of crumpled notes on the counter before storming out, leaving Byulyi behind to collect the change.

The cashier quietly rings up their change and as she hands it over to Byulyi she says, “Um, you two are really cute together.” Byulyi looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t mean to sound like a creep or anything because I don’t even know you guys but good luck. Oh and the song is ‘Can’t take my eyes off you’.” She grins.

Byulyi grins back. “Thanks.”

She manages to catch up with Yongsun who waits for her a few blocks away, face still pink.

“Yongsun, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad,” Byulyi whines.

"Why do you always say that kind of stuff?" Yongsun asks, eyes locked onto the pavement.

"Why? Because I like your reactions."

Yongsun keeps quiet. Byulyi sees Yongsun’s arms tighten up around her self and sneakily hooks her arm with the upset girl.

"And because they're true." She whispers and Yongsun’s head snaps up in disbelief.

"I  _knew_  you were going to say something greasy!"


	5. From Hyejin's Perspective

Ahn Hyejin wonders if she was a saint in a past life for being able to put up with this for so long.

‘This’ being Yongsun and Byulyi’s romantic sitcom that is on its 12th season and still going strong. It’s ridiculous and cringeworthy, but that makes it all the more entertaining.

She watches as the two slip past the PG rating and straight into R-21 territory when thay start having…

_…eye sex_.

* * *

 

“… _eye sex_?” Wheein mouths, both parts equally horrified and curious about the term.

“Aye, sex.”

Wheein mouth moves into the shape of a disgusted rectangle and Hyejin laughs.

And by eye sex, she means _eye sex_. She means that the only reason they aren’t doing the horizontal tango with their eyeballs is because it isn’t even physically possible but Hyejin doesn’t doubt for a second that if it were, they would have already passed that threshold and Mamamoo would have two temporarily blind members.

“Wait, isn’t eye sex R-21? I thought they were still NC-17.”

“Please,” Hyejin scoffs. “They hit M18 about a week ago.”

Wheein sits up, ramrod straight. “What happened?”

“Abs showdown. Byulie went full grease. Yongsun fought back.”

“No details, as usual.” Wheein groans.

“Hey, I’m not ‘The Yongkong Byulkong Times’, if you wanted details, you should’ve just watched them yourself.” Hyejin stretches her legs and gets off the couch. They were a little numb from Wheein’s head resting on them but she likes it.

Wheein lets out a pitiful whine and falls back onto the warm part of the sofa where Hyejin was sitting.

“When do you think they’ll realise?”

“That everybody knows they’re into each other?” Hyejin asks.

“Yeah, I mean, they’re gonna find out sooner or later right?”

“They can’t even figure out their feelings for each other. I hardly think they’re gonna know about everybody else knowing about them.”

Wheein frowns. “Feelings are more complicated and you know that.”

Neither of them say anything as they settle into a comfortable silence.

Hyejin smiles. “But they’re worth it in the end.”

Wheein giggles.

It’s quiet again for a while.

“So, what _is_ eye sex?”

“Wheein,” Hyejin’s gaze softens and she envelopes Wheein’s hands with her own. “When two people love each other a lot, they sometimes develop ‘special feelings’ to have ‘sexy time’ and when that happens-“

Wheein shrieks and pulls away.

* * *

 

Hyejin cradles her chin in the palm of her hand as she listlessly watches another episode of:

‘I Really Just Want To Make Out With You But We’re In Public And I Don’t Even Know If You ‘Like’ Like Me Even Though All The Signs Are There So I’m Just Going To Try And Undress You With My Eyes’.

Starring Kim Yongsun and Moon Byulyi.

Her eyes wander to Wheein as she squirms in her chair and tries to watch the exchange between the two lovebirds happening beside her. Her hairdresser looks like she’s going to blow a fuse.

“Guys, please keep it to PG-13, Wheein’s in the room,” Hyejin says with a drawl.

Both Byulyi and Yongsun jolt in sync like it’s rehearsed, but any Mamamoo staff member will know that that’s only because they’ve been caught so often. They look away, obviously trying to act natural and end up looking anything but. They look more like they’re looking for their pregnant floating cow and found Nemo instead.

“I’m 22!”

“Wait, 22?” Their CEO looks up from his phone, confused. “Didn’t she just turn 18?”

Wheein’s outraged squawk and scandalised face makes the entire room laugh.

“That was borderline M-18 right there though,” Hyejin mutters under her breath.

“Ooh, there are ratings now? When did that happen?” eSNa appears beside her, not unfamiliar to Yongsun and Byulyi’s PDA.

“When it started moving past ‘child-friendly’.”

“I’m not so sure I want to know now.”

“Okay,” Hyejin shrugs and makes a show of getting up before eSNa pulls her back down.

“Tell me.”

“PG and PG-13 is basically the usual; fanservice and teasing, some micro-flirting here and there,” Hyejin explains. “NC-17 is when things get a little heated.”

eSNa looks skeptical. “How heated?”

“They get… touchy.”

“What comes after that?”

“M-18? Lip-biting and the ‘I wanna do you’ smoulder’, so far.”

“Woah.”

“After that-“

“What, there’s more?”

“- is R-21. The highest rating so far. Neck-sniffing, Possesive touching, and my personal favourite, eye-sex.”

“… _eye-sex_?” eSNa whsipers, eyes wide.

“Hyejin, don’t-“

“Aye, sex.”

Wheein makes a noise before lunging at her, Yongsun and eSNa have to pull them apart while Byulyi cheers from the side with the staff and in the chaos, Hyejin thinks that she can put up with it forever.

* * *

A/N: I dont even know what this is all i know is that im sorry for not updating for like 2 weeks?? im on an immersion programme overseas so i havent had the chance to write and post until now.

Also, the ratings are pretty confusing because I'm from Singapore and the ratings here are different I guess?? I dont know?? I didnt research because i was like 'post this now i dont care if youre even writing in english just DO I T'

sorry it's so short i'll try to write more for the next chapter!


	6. From Wheein's Perspective

Jung Wheein sees something else- something different- in Yongsun and Byulyi’s relationship. She doesn’t see ratings or _eye-sex_ or anything like that (she admits though, it is fun to watch Yongsun and Byulyi jump 5 feet away from each other when Hyejin calls them out).

Wheein sees something so beautiful she doesn’t know whether she really has the words to describe it.

She sees a bond so strong she almost feels envious (then again, she has Hyejin and when Hyejin grips her hand tight backstage in the whirl of people and bright lights, Wheein doesn’t feel envious anymore).

She sees affection, overwhelming almost, in the gentle, grazing touches they always share, in between whispered words when all four of them are in the car and they think she’s asleep, in their horrible acting when they have breakup drama scenes, in the way Wheein wishes she can understand because it’s too much- too complex- for her young, naïve mind to fully comprehend.

Wheein does listen though, and it’s in the everyday conversations she’s sure hide a thousand different meanings that she manages to understand.

‘Wait, Byulyi- help me with this part. I can’t get it right.” Yongsun says, frustrated with the choreography as Byulyi puts down her bag.

_I want to spend more time with you._

“Ye-ba, I can’t sleep, sing me a lullaby please,” Byulyi whines and Yongsun rolls her eyes but sings anyways.

_I want to hear your voice._

“That’s it- you’re my heat pack for today!” Yongsun announces on a cold winter morning and pulls Byulyi closer to her for warmth.

_I want to touch you._

“You’re so pretty that sometimes I wonder whether I’m dreaming or not.” Byulyi says during lunch and Yongsun blushes prettily and Hyejin chokes on the water she’s drinking.

_I want you to know how much I adore you._

“Byulyi, get some rest, its already so late.” Yongsun gently pulls Byulyi to her feet, guiding her away from the coffee table, where papers with countless words lay scattered.

_I care about you._

“I don’t know where I’d be without you, Yongsun.” Byulyi mumbles sleepily, stumbling over her own two feet as she allows herself to be dragged away to the comfort of her bed.

_You mean so much to me._

It’s genuine and endless and Wheein feels like she’ll drown in it if she isn’t careful.

Wheein sees the little things that escape under the watchful gaze of Hyejin.

She sees the way Yongsun’s smile grows a little wider, how her eyes go a little brighter and how her body moves closer, almost touching but not quite, her hand brushing lightly with Byulyi’s but not enough and Wheein looks at Byulyi and she sees the way her nose muscles crinkles in adoration, how her laughs are soft with fondness, how everything about the two of them tells Wheein that they are in love.

It’s when she and Yongsun are alone together and she says, _I know you like Byulyi_ , and Yongsun doesn’t flail and splutter or violently bellows denials left and right. Instead, she ducks her head, almost curling into her sweatshirt (which Wheein realises later is Byulyi’s) with a pretty blush on her cheeks and doesn’t say anything except for a quiet, “Is it that obvious…?”

Or when she confronts Byulyi with questions meant to fluster and all she can do is giggle like a schoolgirl when Byulyi steps closer to her, looks straight into Wheein’s eyes, and answers with no hesitation in her voice, _yeah_.

So Wheein keeps watching, observing, taking note of the small details, the little ‘I love yous’, in every joke, in every breath-catching moment, in every breathless laugh and teasing grin.

She can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i regret putting this out so early without actually looking at it more? PROBABLY
> 
> ok this was pretty short and honestly my stamina for writing is horrible and i was so lost for this chapter?? but i tried my best and i wanted to make it a little more emotional i guess so thats what i managed to squeeze out for now
> 
> might re-write this to be longer in the far, far future. enjoy ad let me know if there's something you think i should change. also, let me know what you want to see next chapter!


	7. In the Spur of the Moment

Surprisingly, Yongsun is the first to confess.

All four of them are in Yongsun’s living room, resting after another jam-packed day of events and performances. Wheein and Hyejin are fooling around with her keyboard, belting out tunes and cracking jokes while she and Byulyi are wiped out on the couch, too spent to even move.

“How do you two do it?”

Wheein perks up and smiles, “hmm? Do what unnie?”

“Anything at all? Like, how can you guys still play around?” Byulyi groans, lifting her head and resting it on Yongsun’s lap.

Yongsun runs her hand through Byulyi’s blonde hair on instinct, rubbing small circles on her temple and smiles.

“It’s not us, it’s you,” Hyejin exchanges sly glances with Wheein and laughs. “You grannies get tired so easily.”

Byulyi makes a sound of protest, exhaustion preventing her from standing up and fighting with Hyejin. Yongsun rolls her eyes when they high-five each other.

“Yeah sure,” she says, hand now massaging Byulyi’s scalp. “You’re only a few years younger. Wait till you’re our age and you’ll see.”

“I’m not looking forward to it.” Wheein shivers and Yongsun feels Byulyi’s body shake, laughter soft and light.

The conversation dies down soon enough, leaving a comfortable silence accompanied by the occasional piano song cover by either Hyejin or Wheein.

Yongsun stares at Byulyi, with her eyes shut and mouth parted slightly and Yongsun wonders if she’s asleep, looking as peaceful as she does.

Blonde hair fans out on her lap, soft to the touch.

Yongsun’s eyes trail Byulyi’s flawless skin, a finger following suit, brushing past strands of hair and lightly caressing the younger girl’s cheekbones.

It’s something Yongsun never wants to forget.

She feels a sudden surge of energy, of simmering courage, buried deep in insecurity and second thoughts.

Yongsun takes a deep breath and opens her mouth.

“Byulyi, I love you.”

_Chaos ensues._

Byulyi’s eyes snap open, and she jolts up, banging foreheads with Yongsun. Wheein fingers slam the keyboard, knocking it down along with her and they tumble to the ground with a confused shriek of terror. Hyejin just stands with her mouth open, brain rebooting in an attempt to process the words that they all heard leave from Yongsun’s mouth.

“Yong-Yongsun you what?” Byulyi stutters, wincing at the mild throbbing in her forehead. “What did you say?”

Yongsun’s face is explosively red, her blush reaching down her neck as she rubs away at the pain.

“I-I just-“ She starts, stumbling over her words.

“Yongsun,” Byulyi edges close, closing the distance between them in a flash, almost straddling her lap and the thought makes Yongsun’s throat go dry. “ _What did you just say?_ ”

“I,” she gulps, starting to regret every life decision that she’s ever made. “I love you.”

Wheein makes a sound similar to a drowning fish and Hyejin still doesn’t move an inch from her position.

Byulyi’s gaze pierces through her and Yongsun’s heart stops when she cups her cheeks with both hands and rests her forehead against hers, eyes still unwavering, still locked with her own.

“You are such a _yeba I_ _swear_ ,” Byulyi’s voice shakes. Yongsun’s too scared to look away, holds her breath as she waits for Byulyi to continue speaking.

Hyejin quickly scrambles to pull Wheein to her feet and they run into Yongsun’s bedroom; Yongsun hears the door lock and then the realisation hits her that now Byulyi and her are alone together.

They’re alone and Byulyi’s thighs are _too close_ , her face _too near_ , everything _too much_ for Yongsun to handle. But she sits and waits for the words she’s praying Byulyi says next:

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im running out of ideas help


	8. Out on the Streets

Their first date starts at 1AM on a Friday too cold for their liking.

Byulyi and Yongsun weave their way through the crowd, barefaced and smiling as they clutch each other’s hands with barely concealed excitement.

Byulyi breathlessly laughs as Yongsun moves quicker, starts to pull her along so fast that it’s almost hard for her to keep up. She stumbles and opens her mouth to protest but-

Yongsun turns and smiles, cheeks red from the cold.

It makes Byulyi’s heart drop pathetically in love. Her mouth clamps shut instantly and she’s suddenly aware of how warm Yongsun’s hand is, wrapped around hers, gripping tighter and tighter. Byulyi is hit smack in the face with the realization that this kind of hand-holding, the kind that makes Byulyi feel like never letting go, is very, _very_ different from before.

They finally escape the crowd and Yongsun’s face contorts into a grimace when the freezing air hits them full force. Byulyi laughs.

“Shut up,” Yongsun smacks her lightly on the shoulder without any real anger. “It’s cold, okay?”

Her eyes drift down to their hands, where their fingers are now intertwined.

“Oh,” Yongsun flusters, suddenly torn whether to keep holding on or to let go. “Um-“

“Yeah.” Byulyi simply says.

“Is-Is this just a friend thing- or, I mean, if it’s not- I’m totally fine with that because you know,” Yongsun shrugs and makes a shrill laugh. “I totally get it!”

“No,” Byulyi looks away and blushes. “Not a friend thing.”

“Oh okay, right, this isn’t a friend thing it’s an- I like you thing? Cause we’re dating now, right? Yes, we are. Right. We’re girlfriends. Gal pals. Together. I don’t-,” Yongsun continues babbling like crazy, her face growing redder and redder. “-I don’t know but it’s nice- uh yeah, nice, real nice, yup, real good. Great. I’m great.”

It’s a clumsy mess of words that doesn’t stop even as Byulyi starts walking off and dragging her along, a helpless grin on her face.

They walk around, window-shopping and ducking into alleyways when they recognize some fans walking their way.

Yongsun doesn’t speak the entire time, only stares at nothing and follows her blindly. Byulyi bets that Yongsun won’t even notice if she brings them to a strip club.

Byulyi bites her bottom lip, frustrated. Is she really that boring of a date?

“Yongsun,” She starts and Yongsun’s head snaps up to look at her. “Should we stop the date here?”

“What? Why?” Yongsun’s eyes widen in alarm, presses herself closer to Byulyi’s side for comfort.

“You look like you’re worried about something important. I don’t want to stress you out even more and force you to hang out with me if you’re busy.” Byulyi shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant.

“No, you’re not forcing me at all!” Yongsun protests. “I _want_ to spend time with you.”

“But you look so uninterested. And you haven’t said a word since we started the date.” Byulyi looks away guiltily.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that,” Yongsun sighs, a hand going up to shield her face. “I still can’t believe this is _really_ happening.”

“What, that we’re holding hands?” Byulyi holds up their hands in emphasis.

“That you’re my girlfriend.” Yongsun’s voice is shaky. “That you actually have _feelings_ for me. That you agreed to date me and now we’re holding hands and I don’t have to feel bad anymore for feeling so happy that you’re touching me.”

Byulyi realizes that she was wrong to think that she couldn’t fall any deeper in love.

“…Sometimes I wonder whether you know how dangerous you really are.” Yongsun pulls away to retort but the words die in her throat when she sees Byulyi’s bright red face.

“Oh my god, I just made the Great Grease Queen Moon Byulyi blush.”

“Shut it-“

“I did it!” Yongsun fist pumps into the air. “Now they owe me 50 dollars!”

“Wait, you made a bet? About me?” Byulyi asks incredulously.

“I couldn’t back down, okay? Wheein and Hyejin said I couldn’t make you flustered!” Yongsun defends herself. “But I showed them!”

“They won’t believe you if I tell them it never happened though.” Byulyi raises an eyebrow, any hint of red gone from her face.

Yongsun gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

“Just watch me.” Byulyi grins cheekily, scampering away as Yongsun scrambles after her.

“Moon Byulyi, _get back here right now!_ ”

It’s the kind of first date Byulyi will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate that i update once a century and the chapters are so short ugh and i didn't know what to title this chapter as
> 
> this was not completely edited so forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. if you wanna give any suggestions on what I should write next for the next chapter, just comment and let me know!


End file.
